Ce que tu veux
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Je n'en démors pas, toujours le même couple, SubaruSeishiro XD mais cette fois avec une fin pour X1999! Viendez, vous ne serez pas déçu :D
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : Kokoroyume ( ah vi, c'est encore moi XD)_

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux Clamp ( c'est pas juste ...)_

_Voilà une nouvelle fic sur ce magnifique manga : ) Bon, au départ ce devait être un one... mais j'ai pas pu m'arrêter XD  
Donc, en route pour 3 petits chapitres !  
Bonne lecture !_

**Ce que tu veux**

_Chapitre 1_

Il quitta sa salle de bain, une simple serviette entourant ses hanches et une autre dans les mains tandis qu'il s'affairait à se sécher les cheveux. Le bandage qui protégeait son oeil mort était encore sur la commode de sa chambre et un nouveau trônait déjà à ses côtés.

Il frôla cette partie de son visage songeur.

- Je ne te dois plus rien...

- Tu n'as jamais eu aucune dette envers moi, Subaru.

Il se figea.

Lentement, il se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et de l'odeur familière qu'à présent il percevait. Celle de la cigarette, du sang mêlées tout simplement à la sienne, si suave.

Le Sakurazukamori se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui souriant.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda l'exorciste glacial, alors que cela ne représentait en rien ses sentiments à cet instant.

- J'avais envie de te voir.

La réponse le prit au dépourvu. L'assassin sourit un peu plus encore.

- Voir ma proie et me distaire un peu.

Blessé.

Ces paroles le touchait encore. Quand comprendrait-il enfin que ces espoirs étaient vains ? Il se maudissait de sa propre stupidité.

- Tu veux que nous nous battions maintenant ? interrogea-t-il lasse.

L'ancien vétérinaire s'approcha.

- Pas exactement.

Il s'arrêta face à lui, porta sa main à son visage puis passa un doigt léger autour de l'oeil aveugle de son cadet, effleurant à peine les chairs encore meurtries.

- Que veux-tu Seishiro ?

Le jeune homme parvenait encore à garder son sang froid. L'expression de l'assassin restait toujours aussi avenante. Soudain, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et le fit basculer en douceur sur son lit.

Les yeux de l'exorciste s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il tremblait légèrement à présent tandis que le Sakurazukamori se contentait de lui offrir un sourire doux et de le dévorer du regard.

Il baissa son visage vers le sien.

- Je me divertis, lui confia-t-il au creux de l'oreille, son souffle chaud atteignant sa peau.

Subaru était perdu. Il était incapable, comme dans son adolescence d'ailleurs, de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Et surtout, il ne s'était pas ettendu à une telle... demande ?

Des émotions contradictoires refaisaient surface, des désirs, des peurs, de la tristesse, de la déception... de l'amour. Il n'était qu'un jouet entre ses mains. Mais cela avait-il une quelconque importance ?

Seishiro le fixait, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard, cela il le voyait parfaitement, semblant presque attendre une réponse de sa part.

Au moment où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, les lèvres de l'assassin s'approchèrent des siennes. Il s'arrêta à quelques milimètres d'elles et l'exorciste vit son sourire s'accentuer alors que son coeur venait de rater un battement.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà le souffle court alors que lui garder un calme olympien.

Lentement, l'assassin s'éloigna à nouveau avant de passer une main tendre dans ses cheveux. Le Sakurazukamori sembla s'étonner un instant. C'est au moment où les doigts de ce dernier passèrent sur sa joue qu'il comprit.

Des larmes.

Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su en déterminer l'exacte origine, il y avait tellement de possibilités.

Son aîné les effaça ; elles cessèrent de couler.

Avec prudence et délicatesse, comme-ci il s'agissait d'un animal blessé qu'il ne voulait pas effrayé, Seishiro posa ses lèvres sur son cou ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'envoyer un délicieux frisson dans le corps du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux. Les mains de l'assassin s'aventuraient sur son torse, légères et affectueuses, sa tête toujours nichée dans le creux de son épaule.

- Ta peau est douce, Subaru.

La voix basse de l'homme accéléra les battement de son coeur. Il rougit furieusement en reprenant soudainement conscience de la situation.

- A... Arrête Seishiro... ton jeu est cruel, parvint-il à articuler.

Le Sakurazukamori se redressa et posa son oeil ambré sur lui.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu.

L'exorciste en resta coi. C'est à peine s'il le vit approcher son visage du sien pour enfin l'embrasser, Seishiro lui effleurant d'abord un instant les lèvres puis, sans résistance de sa part, approfondissant leur baiser.

Il ne put empêcher ses paupières de se clore sous l'assaut de toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Le corps chaud de l'assassin s'était rapproché du sien et, s'en comprendre comment ( s'était-il débattu ?), les mains de son aîné retenaient ses poignets contre les draps.

L'étreinte s'interrompit, courte mais intense.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour le voir s'éloigner, ses doigts effleurant au passage ses marques sur le dos de ses mains puis glissant un instant sur sa gorge, lui provoquant un nouveau frisson.

Déjà, le Sakurazukamori était debout. Il ne lâchait pas son cadet du regard.

Lentement il se désagrégea en une pluie de pétales de cerisier, un sourire satisfait se peignant au dernier instant sur ses lèvres.

Il resta interdit.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Subaru prit réellement conscience de son départ. Il était figé, sans réaction.

- Menteur, souffla-t-il enfin, tu n'as fait que t'amuser avec moi.

L'exorciste observa les pentacles inversés sur ses mains puis, instinctivement, effleura son cou. Sa marque aussi, d'une certain manière, songea-t-il en abandonnant la petite déformation qui s'y trouvait à présent.

- Tu n'as fait que jouer avec ta proie...

Il éteignit sa veilleuse et se replia sur lui-même dans l'obscurité de sa chambre où la tranquilité n'était même pas troublée par ses sanglots silencieux.

* * *

Il était éveillé depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi à vrai dire.

Son odeur embaumait encore son corps. L'exorciste ne voulait pas la perdre ; il aurait dû s'en débarasser. Rester encore un peu comme cela, comme-ci il n'était pas seul. C'était ce qu'il se disait depuis des heures. Mais cette fois, il se leva et entra dans la sallle de bain.

Il l'avait manipulé cette fois encore. Mais cela n'était-il pas inévitable ?

De telles choses n'arriveraient plus, il accomplirait bientôt son souhait.

* * *

Subaru était vêtu de noir de pied en cape, un polo à col roulé pour cacher cette preuve de sa duperie et même ses gants pour ne plus les voir...

On frappait à la porte.

Le chef des Sumeragi quitta sa chambre et ouvrit la porte, se demandant vaguement qui pouvait être si matinal.

- Bonjour Subaru.

Son regard se fixa immédiatement dans celui de la personne qui lui faisait face.

- Seishiro... Que me veux-tu encore ?

L'assassin afficha un faux air dépité.

- Ah ! Moi qui espérait un baiser pour me souhaiter la bienvenue ! Je suis déçu.

L'exorciste ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

Seishiro lui sourit derechef.

- Pourquoi...

- Je suis venu t'inviter à déjeuner, le coupa-t-il.

- A déjeuner ? répéta-t-il méfiant.

Il approcha sa main du visage de son cadet.

Ce dernier le repoussa agacé.

- Ca suffit.

Le Sakurazukamori ne prêta pas attention à ce refus.

- Nous y allons ? dit-il ne relevant pas sa froideur.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, Seishiro souriant et Subaru tentant vainement de comprendre à quoi cela rimait.

- Très bien, finit-il par accepter, je te suis.

Il le regretterait sûrement mais il se risquait cette fois encore à rentrer dans son jeu. L'exorciste avait besoin de savoir ce que signifiait cet intérêt soudain pour lui.

Que cherchait-il réellement ? Avait-il décidé de le déboussolé totalement uniquement pour son bon plaisir ?

Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses.

* * *

Ils étaient installés à une table d'un salon de thé, silencieux, comme cela était le cas depuis depuis qu'ils avaient quitté son appartement. Seishiro lui avait seulement assuré qu'il paierait le déjeuner, qu'ils avaient terminé depuis, il ne l'avait pas empêché de faire preuve de "galanterie" bien que cela avait un côté tout à fait absurde à son sens.

A présent il attendait.

Ayant choisi de chasser toutes ses interrogations, Subaru s'était décidé à le laisser faire ce qu'il désirait. Alors, pour l'heure, il se contentait d'observer la rue par la fenêtre, s'étonnant de l'insouciance quasi permanente des habitants de Tokyo malgré les évènements.

Pourtant, il le sentait, ce regard qui ne le lâchait pas, si intense, qu'il finit par reporter les yeux sur l'assassin.

Il lui sourit.

- Tu es beau Subaru.

Il serra ses poings gantés qui étaient posés sur la table.

- Dans notre situation, à quoi cela t'avance-t-il de continuer cette vieille comédie ? dit-il en essayant de cacher un certain désarroi.

- Je ne fais que te dire la vérité Subaru, dit-il en retour alors qu'il posait sa main sur la sienne. Je pense toujours ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, termina-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

L'exorciste voulut dégager sa main mais il l'en empêcha.

- Et comment suis-je censé comprendre ça ?

Il tremblait à nouveau perdant le contrôle de ses émotions.

- La destinée de la proie du Sakurazukamori n'est-elle pas de mourir de sa main ?

Même sa voix était mal assurée.

Seishiro souriait toujours imperturbable.

- La tienne n'est-elle pas de me haïr, de me tuer également, Subaru ? ne me regarde pas avec tant d'étonnement. _Kamui_ m'a assuré que ton souhait était différent de ce que je m'imaginais. et, apparemment, il n'avait pas tort. Hier, tu semblais...

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, son gant finissant dans les mains de son aîné, et quitta le salon de thé.

Il marcha quelques instants puis s'adossa contre le mur d'une ruelle peu fréquentée.

Etait-il donc si transparent ?

Il était vraiment une proie parfaite pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Se laissant troubler par ses mots, ne parvenant pas à protéger son coeur.

Son souhait. Même cela s'éloignait de sa portée. Seishiro paraissait prêt à l'entraîner dans un nouvel abîme de douleur, se jouant simplement de ses sentiments.

L'exorciste ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un pauvre sourire.

Il avait perdu son calme alors qu'il savait pourtant devoir s'attendre à tout avec lui.

- Subaru, tu ne changes pas, bien que tu t'y attelles semble-t-il avec acharnement, tu restes toujours aussi émotif. J'ai toujours aimé cela en toi.

Le Sakurazukamori l'avait rejoint.

Il effleura, comme la veille la peau légèrement rougeâtre qui entourait son oeil invalide.

- Un jour, je ferais disparaître cette marque.

Il ne souriait plus, peut-être était-il même contrarié.

Il était temps qu'ils mettent les choses au clair.

_A suivre..._

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? La suite est déjà prête (enfin, faut que je trouve le courage de la taper --') donc elle ne devrait pas tarder : )_


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur : Kokoroyume ( ah vi, c'est encore moi XD)_

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent aux Clamp ( c'est pas juste ...)_

_Note:Nekoii,Maeve, un très grand merci pourvosreviews et encouragements réguliers qui me ravissent toujours : )_

_Chapitre 2_

- Tu t'es enfuis comme un voleur, comme toujours, laissa échapper le jeune homme tentant à perte de rester le plus calme possible.

Son expression charmeuse revint sur ses traits.

- Intéressant. Cela confirme ce que je pensais, dit-il en approchant son visage du sien.

- Et qu'est-ce donc ? s'étonna l'exorciste qui ne pouvait décidément pas rester stoïc lorsque la distance entre eux se réduisait à ce point.

- Tu en attendais plus de moi, tu espérais que cela dure encore.

Il détourna les yeux ne pouvant nier cette évidence.

- Dans ce cas, la décision que j'ai prise ne pourra que te satisfaire, renchérit-il mystérieux.

Subaru tentaait en vain de comprendre.

- Tu vas vivre à mes côtés.

Il en resta sans voix.

Vivre... avec lui ?

- A quoi joues-tu encore, Seishiro ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Je ne joue pas.

Le ton était ferme.

- C'est ce que je souhaite à présent.

L'assassin enlaça sa taille et le ramena vers lui. Il n'eut pas le courage de l'en empêcher. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il déclare une chose pareille ? Il voulait tant y croire... Il l'aimait tant.

- Est-ce encore un mensonge ? Aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes dans des camps opposés, Seishiro ? Que tout, en fait, nous oppose...

- N'as-tu pas dit toi-même que le sort de la Terre ne t'intéressait pas ? Rien ne nous force à nous en mêler.

Il songea un instant aux sceaux, à Kamui. Mais il comprendrait, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant cela ne resolvait en rien la situation.

- Cela te conviendrait ainsi, Subaru ? repris l'ange. Quitter les dragons de la terre et du ciel, interrompre notre "métier" jusqu'à la chute de cette capitale ?

- Ou sa sauvegarde.

- Cela, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Il l'enlaçait sans pudeur aucune dans cette petite ruelle, le rendant totalement aveugle à toutes ces personnes qui arpentaient la ville et qui parfois leur jetaient un oeil discret ou désapprobateur.

- Aurais-je raison de te croire cette fois ?

Sa question n'eut pas de réponse ; il était le seul à pouvoir en trouver une.

"Hokuto, me pardonnerais-tu de rester aux côtés de ton assassin ?"

"_Je veux que tu sois heureux Subaru_"

Ces mots qu'elle lui avait si souvent répétés.

Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon.

Devait-il se contenter de ce que son expression dévoilait ou au contraire s'en méfier ? Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir ; il avait pris sa décision.

- Je sais que j'ai tort, que je me montre égoïste, que je risque sans doute d'en souffrir un jour, pourtant, j'accepte Seishiro. Même si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, même si ce n'est que pour te distraire, chaque attention que tu me portes m'est... précieuse.

L'étreinte se ressera.

- Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, lui murmura le Sakurazukamori, mais tu es le seul être vivant capable de me faire ressentir une quelconque émotion.

Un frisson le parcourut ne sachant guère s'il devait prendre cet aveu comme tel.

Il savait qu'un sourire s'était formé sur les lèvres de son compagnon ; il était heureux finalement, malgré son devoir de chef des Sumeragi, la douleur, les inquiétudes, ce visage souriant serait à sa portée encore un certain temps, jusqu'à la fin peut-être même.

L'exorciste se permit de poser sa tête contre le torse de son aîné.

Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras.

- Nous devrions y aller, suggéra l'assassin d'une voix qui lui parut particulièrement tendre, il est temps que tu découvres notre demeure.

La leur. Comme cela le rendait étrangement heureux.

- Restons comme ça, juste encore un peu, tu veux bien ?

- Pourquoi pas, plus rien ne nous en empêche à présent, déclara-t-il avant de remonter une main vers sa nuque pour le serrer un peu plus encore contre lui.

* * *

- Je quitte les sceaux. 

Cette salle où ils se réunissaient toujours n'était plus occupée que par les bourdonnements des ordinateurs.

Ils ne s'étaient vraiment pas attendus à ça. Compréhensible.

Il abandonnait... son rôle de dragon du ciel ?

Effectivement.

- Tu es sérieux ? lâcha enfin Sorata devant l'apparent mutisme ambiant.

- Je veux bien avouer que certains d'entre-nous ne sont pas toujours très causant...

Il jeta un oeil discret à la prêtresse d'Isé qui lui jeta un regard noir lui reprochant sans doute de plaisanter dans pareille situation.

- ... mais il me semblait que tu en étais venu à nous apprécier, finit-il plus sérieux.

L'exorciste détourna les yeux.

- Cela n'amoindrira pas vos forces, se justifia-t-il en ignorant les derniers mots du moine de Koya. Le Sakurazukamori ne fait plus parti des anges.

Kamui releva la tête et croisa son regard.

- Es-tu certain de ton choix ? le questionna soudain Karen.

Il la regarda mais ne lui répondit pas. La pyrokinésiste n'insista pas.

Son attention se reporta sur Seiishiro. L'homme lui accorda un sourire bienveillant.

- Tu es seul à pouvoir décider de ta voie.

Lui accordaient-ils ainsi leur bénédiction ? D'une certaine façon.

- Nous étions bien ensemble pourtant...

La jeune Yuzuriha avait les larmes aux yeux et se serrait contre son inugami.

Il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir. Ils semblaient déjà s'être attachés à lui malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé à leurs côtés.

Lui plus que tout les autres. Et justement, il ne disait rien, il restait silencieux.

- Vos capacités nous manquerons sans aucun doute, la puissance des Sumeragi est unique.

Arashi restait de marbre mais comme les autres, il en avait conscience, elle aurait aimé le voir rester parmi eux.

Il s'en irait pourtant, ils l'avaient compris.

- Car pour toi il est spécial...

L'exorciste posa les yeux sur l'adolescent.

- Pour cela, c'est vrai, confirma-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Kamui lui rendit un sourire triste.

- Ton souhait s'est-il réalisé ? osa-t-il lui demander.

Subaru hésita un instant.

- Je crois qu'il m'a donné ce que je n'osais plus espérer.

Il effleura inconsciemment son oeil mort.

Cette pensée encore. Avait-il une dette envers lui à présent ? Ou était-il sincère ?

Réflexions inutiles.

Son choix était déjà fait ; les conséquences importaient peu à présent.

- Alors, je suis heureux Subaru.

Il le voyait, l'adolescent ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point cette situation pouvait le rendre triste. Mais cela se lisait sur ses traits, c'était inévitable.

Il entama un geste de départ, ne voulant pas prolonger les souffrances qu'entraînait cette séparation.

- Subaru...

Il se tourna vers lui une dernière fois.

Kamui paraissait si malheureux.

Il lui sourit, sachant pertinemment que cela ne lui apporterait qu'un maigre réconfort.

- Nous nous reverrons, assura-t-il alors qu'il n'était même pas certain d'y croire lui-même.

Le jeune leader des dragons du ciel essaya de lui sourire, mais cela eu pour seul effet de réduire à néant ses derniers efforts pour garder son calme, et il se jeta dans les bras de l'exorciste secoué par de faibles sanglots.

- Kamui...

Il le regarda et passa une main bienveillante dans ses cheveux. La culpabilité grandissait en lui.

- Pardonne-moi de te laisser. Mais j'ai confiance. Même si ça ne m'excuse en rien, je sais que le destin de la Terre ne risque rien entre tes mains.

Lentement, ses larmes se tarirent alors que Subaru ne relâchait pas son étreinte autour de son corps frêle.

- Tu es heureux n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda encore l'adolescent.

- Oui.

Il s'efforça de sourire.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Subaru. Et je te remercie. Pour tout ce que tu as fait et pour être resté si longtemps à mes côtés. C'est toi qui m'a permis de reprendre espoir, dit-il en ne le quittant pas du regard et ne pouvant empêcher encore quelques larmes de perler aux coins de ses yeux. Merci Subaru.

Il s'éloigna enfin, rompant le contact avec les bras protecteurs de l'exorciste.

Le chef des Sumeragi observa une dernière fois les sceaux ne percevant que trop bien le voile de tristesse qui planait autour d'eux.

- Au revoir.

Il se détourna cette fois définitivement et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle.

- A bientôt, souffla Yuzuriha.

- Au revoir, enchaîna Aoki.

- Bonne chance, ajouta Karen.

- Prenez soin de vous, dit malgré tout Arashi.

- Nous ne sommes plus que six beautés à présent... Aïe ! J'ai rien dit de mal...

Subaru ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à cette dernière intervention de Sorata et Arashi.

Ils allaient lui manquer, il ne pouvait pas en douter.

- Merci Subaru.

L'adolescent en premier.

Il passa la porte, traversa les longs couloirs et quitta le campus.

Il observa une dernière fois l'imposant bâtiment.

- Au revoir...

Il tourna le dos à l'école et s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la capitale.

* * *

Camélias. 

Cerisiers.

Un étange association.

Tout aussi surprenante que la leur.

Ce jardin l'y faisait toujours songer. Lorqu'il l'avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt seulement, il s'était interrogé sur cette improbabilité. Mais c'était un fait, elles poussaient en harmonie.

- Il te fascine dirait-on.

Deux bras venaient de se glisser autour de sa taille.

- Il est unique, un peu comme nous, dit-il simplement.

Il restèrent quelques instants ainsi, Subaru laissant son regard errer sur les cerisiers familiers.

- J'ai rencontré _Kamui_ aujourd'hui. Il n'a guère était plus locace qu'à son habitude.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? interrogea-t-il en fermant les yeux et se laissant griser par sa présence.

- " Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour accomplir ton souhait. Et lui non plus. D'une certaine manière vous avez compris. Kamui lui ne comprends pas." Voilà ses mots exacts. Il reste toujours aussi enigmatique, termina l'assassin.

Une légère brise vint secouer cerisiers et camélias.

- Nous ne sommes plus liés à eux.

Il les avaient quittés depuis quelques heures à peine et il songeait à Kamui. Il lui faisait tellement penser à lui dans sa jeunesse mais lui était bien plus solide, le leader des dragons de la terre était le seul à pouvoir entamer sa force. Pourtant, il le vaincrait, sans aucun doute.

- Ils te manquent.

C'était une simple constatation.

- Oui mais toi tu es là.

Il se dégagea en douceur des bras du Sakurazukamori et pénétra dans leur maison. Celle de la mère de Seishiro qu'il avait décidé de faire également la propriété de son compagnon. Ils y vivaient depuis quelques jours et, à ses côtés, rien ne lui semblait plus naturel. Ils ne se quittaient pratiquement plus, de nuit comme de jour, semblant se gorger mutuellement de la présence de l'autre. Seishiro était particulièrement attentif à ses désirs mais ne masquait pas pour autant son cynisme et son indifférence total à tout ce qui ne les concernait pas. Si indifférent...

- J'aime ce regard rêveur, dit l'assassin en posant ses lèvres sur son cou, mais veille à ce qu'il ne t'emmène pas trop loin de moi, ajouta-t-il taquin.

La chaleur de son corps contre le sien ; il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Elle effaçait toute pensée cohérente en lui ; lui seul comptait.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont l'entière propriété des Clamp... donc pas à moi... même pas le __moindre de leurs cheveux... _

_Encore un grand merci pour les reviews : ) Maeve (tes reviews me font tjrs autant plaisir !), Nekoii (Merci ! C'est vrai que les séparations du chapitre précédent avait un peu pour but de faire passer une certaine tristesse...) et Lou ( contente que tu aimes ! pleurer à la fin dis-tu ? qui sait...) _

_Note : Un lime s'est introduit dans ce dernier chapitre donc si vous êtes rebutés pas ça... vous savez quoi... et pour les autres... Bonne lecture ; )_

**Ce que tu veux**

_Chapitre 3_

- Kamui !

Les bras du Sakurazukamori se refermèrent autour de son corps.

- Il faut... que j'aille l'aider !

- Je ne permettrais pas que tu mettes ta vie en jeu dans ce combat, ce n'est pas le tien, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Ils se tenaient dans un des recoins de la tour de Tokyo, observant les "Kamui" qui s'affrontaient. Les armes s'entrechoquaient et aucun d'eux ne semblait décidé à laisser l'avantage à l'autre.

Une épée se brisa ; celle du sceau.

- Lâche-moi Seishiro, s'il te plaît.

- Je suis désolé, c'est hors de question, répondit-il toujours aussi stricte.

L'exorciste cessa de se débattre.

_Kamui _s'apprétait à transpercer la poitrine de son double.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, d'un puissant coup de coude, il se dégagea des bras de l'assassin et se précipita sur les combattants.

- Subaru... que tu peux être têtu, tu ne supportes pas de laisser le destin s'accomplir, dit-il vaincu.

L'exorciste venait de s'interposer entre les deux dragons.

- Mais je ne te permettrai pas de me quitter aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en souriant et en s'approchant un peu plus du lieu de l'affrontement.

- Fuma ! Arrête !

L'épée s'abattit sur le chef des Sumeragi à peine déviée par un shikigami noir qui se désagrégea en pétales de cerisier dans la seconde.

Kamui déclencha aussitôt une nouvelle vague d'énergie leur combat reprenant ainsi de plus belle.

Le Sakurazukamori s'approcha du jeune homme, le torse en sang. Délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne devions-nous pas être de simples spectateurs ? interrogea l'assassin d'un ton conciliant.

- Excuse-moi.

Il grimaça légèrement tandis que la douleur s'insinuait en lui. La blessure était peu profonde, sa vie n'était pas en danger.

Son compagnon le serra contre lui.

A présent, rien ne pouvait plus interférer dans cette bataille pour la fin du monde.

Bien que réunis sur cette tour, ils étaient impuissant, ces survivants, ceux que la destinée avait épargnés.

Du lieu où il se trouvait, Subaru pouvait les apercevoir.

La jeune Yuzuhira, qui semblait s'inquiéter pour lui, et cet homme imposant auquel elle paraissait attachée qui n'était autre qu'un ange ; un homme blond et une jeune femme portant des lunettes qui s'étaient apparemment sortis des griffes d'une étrange machine, selon les propres dires du blond ; Karen et Seiishiro.

Les autres n'étaient plus.

Hinoto avait succombée à _Kamui_, Sorata s'était sacrifiée pour Arashi et la jeune femme n'avait pas tardée à le rejoindre, de plus, les deux derniers anges avaient été éliminés de la main de leur propre leader.

Ils n'étaient plus ennemis et avaient en quelque sorte partagé des informations, à leur arrivée, se sentant tous irrésistiblement attiré par cet endroit.

Subaru reporta son attention sur les adolescents.

Kamui se tenait face à son adversaire, un formidable et inimaginable flot d'énergie entre ses mains, prêt à l'attaquer.

Son double, lui aussi, restait immobile, tenant l'épée divine, impassible, le regard froid, indifférent.

Le sceau se rua soudain sur lui, la détermination brillant dans ses yeux ; l'ange se prépara à passer à l'action également.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris. Tu vas mourir.

Son expression sembla s'adoucir d'une étrange façon durant une fraction de seconde. Ce fut suffisant pour arrêter brusquement Kamui qui sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose et qui redevint lui-même dans l'instant. Il évita de justesse la lame qui allait le transpercer.

- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça... je ne dois pas te tuer !

Les larmes s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Je veux tellement te retrouver Fuma...

Ses yeux passèrent sur la ville, les kekkaïs détruits laissant leur marque sur l'imposante capitale.

- Détruire cet être qui s'est emparé de ton âme...

Il s'approcha pourtant aucune menace ne pouvait se distinguer dans son regard. L'ange resta de marbre.

- ... mais je n'ai jamais songé à ton souhait.

L'adolescent qui lui faisait face ne cilla pas semblant attendre que son étoile jumelle parle.

- J'ai si longtemps souhaité ne plus posséder ces pouvoirs, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est éveillé en toi. Je ne voulais plus voir les autres souffrir par ma faute. J'espèrais que l'on me tue si cela pouvait les protéger. Ou bien j'aurais anéanti tout ceux qui les menaceraient. Mais j'avais oublié leurs souhaits.

Il posa une main légère sur la joue de son vis-à-vis n'hésitant pas un instant.

- La seule chose que je désire à présent, Fuma, c'est accomplir ton souhait.

- Tu as fini par comprendre, lui dit enfin le dragon de la terre ses yeux ne reflétant plus que la sérénité. Et tout ce qu'il désire...

- ... est de les protéger tous sans exceptions, ce monde et toutes les créatures qui y vivent car il n'y a pas à choisir.

L'épée divine quitta les mains de _Kamui_ pour retrouver son véritable propriétaire. Une lumiére blanche enveloppa l'adolescent puis se répandit sur la surface de la ville et bien au-delà encore.

- La seule façon de rendre heureux ceux que l'on aime est de tout faire pour réaliser leur souhait...

Sa voix mal assurée face à l'émotion, son expression ; il était redevenu lui-même.

Subaru vit Kamui enlacer le véritable Fuma et sourit devant ces retrouvailles qu'il avait enfin la chance d'observer.

La ville aussi avait retrouvé sa froide beauté. Malgré les bâtiment en ruines, les kekkaïs s'étaient reformés.

- Allons-y.

Le Sakurazukamori se releva le soulevant dans ses bras par la même occasion.

- Je peux marcher tu sais.

- Je ne le désire pas, dit-il en souriant.

Il se laissa faire et ils quittèrent cette tour sur laquelle persistait encore les traces d'un combat qui avait pris fin.

- Idiot, souffla-t-il.

Et Seishiro sourit un peu plus encore.

Peut-être que tout ceci était déjà prévu, songea-t-il avec amertume en pensant à toutes les victimes de ce destin. Pourtant, il restait persudé d'un fait, les souhaits d'autrui n'étaient pas prévisibles et la compréhension des désirs des êtres aimés était la véritable inconnue de toutes les destinées.

N'en étaient-ils pas la preuve ?

* * *

Il posa Subaru en douceur sur leur grand lit. 

- Je reviens, lui dit-il en le débarassant de sa veste.

L'exorciste enleva ses habits maculés de sang alors que son compagnon quittait la chambre. Il fit une légère grimace lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de l'entaille qui barrait son torse. Elle n'était pas très grave mais saignait encore.

L'assassin s'assit à nouveau à ses côtés, des bandages et un peu de matériel dans les bras.

- Dire que nous n'étions pas censé intervenir, dit-il en posant les mains sur sa peau. Mais cela n'aurait pas était dans ton caractère de rester indifférent à la situation.

Il passa sa main sur sa blessure, ses doigts se teintant du liquide chaud et écarlate qui s'en écoulait encore

Une légère douleur le fit trembler.

Seishiro porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et lècha à peine le sang qui y était encore.

L'exorciste se laissait hypnotiser par son jeu à la fois écoeurant et attirant. Il finit par détourner les yeux puis les mains chaudes s'affairèrent à le soigner.

- Je vais recommencer à tuer Subaru.

Il se refusait à le regarder en face mais l'assassin l'y força en tournant son visage vers lui. L'oeil ambré ne le lâchait pas.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il en évitant de croiser son regard.

Le jeune homme était presque parvenu à l'oublier. Il était Seishiro Sakurazuka, Le Sakurazukamori.

- Tu en souffres.

Cette affirmation le poussa à s'éloigner de lui ; il ne l'accepta pas.

Bien sûr qu'il en souffrait. Il s'efforçait de sauver alors que lui détruisait, comme il avait détruit Hokuto.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, délicates et douces avant de rompre ce court baiser.

- Laisse cette douleur pour ce soir, lui demanda Seishiro son regard s'accrochant cette fois au sien, pour ce soir je ne suis que ton amant.

Un frisson le parcourut tandis qu'il lui soufflait ces mots alors que les mains de l'homme s'aventuraient déjà sur son corps.

Il l'allongea sur le lit, ses lèvres le parcourant avec avidité, son pouls s'accélérant un peu plus à chaque contact avec sa peau. Avec timidité d'abord, il lui rendit ses caresses le dévêtissant au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges. Subaru le sentit sourire contre sa peau et il rougit un peu avant de se laisser entièrement reprendre par son désir.

Les mains impatientes effleurèrent son dos et lui envoyèrent un nouveau frisson alors que les lèvres de Seishiro s'attaquaient à présent à sa gorge. Il laissa échapper un faible gémissement et il l'entendit rire légèrement. Cela entraîna une nouvelle vague de plaisir en lui. L'assassin remonta jusquà son visage et ils échangèrent un long regard qui lui dévoila toute l'étendue de son envie, de son désir. Leurs lèvres se scéllèrent une fois encore.

Lentement, les mains de son aîné descendirent jusqu'à sa taille puis ses hanches.

Il hoqueta de surprise lorqu'il vit leurs derniers vêtements les quitter.

- Sei... Seishiro... ?

Il passa une main rassurante dans ses cheuveux puis caressa tendrement sa joue.

- Refuses-tu de m'appartenir ? dit-il un lèger amusement dans la voix.

Ce n'était pas de la peur mais une simple appréhension qui le hantait. Mais il n'était plus un adolescent, quoique, entre ses bras, c'était tout comme.

- Je t'appartiens déjà.

Seishiro lui sourit puis le pris dans ses bras et le souleva hors du lit reprenant l'exploration de son coprs.

En peu de temps, ils se retrouvèrent sous la douche, l'assassin lui ôtant délicatement les bandages qui enveloppaient son torse depuis si peu. L'eau s'écoulant sur leur peau, sa langue passa légèrement sur sa blessure et un mélange de douleur et d'excitation le parcourut le faisant gémir une fois de plus. Ils se découvrirent une nouvelle fois puis se laissèrent totalement envahir pas leur passion.

Ils étaient enlacés dans ce lit, un léger drap les couvrant.

Subaru lui avait cédé et il ne le regrettait pas.

Tout pouvait finir à son réveil, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Cela était vrai, l'aube de ce nouveau jour en signerait la fin, la conclusion de cette terrible année, l'adieu à une époque.

Mais une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait devant eux.

C'était la fin mais aussi le commencement.

Il se nicha dans les bras de Seishiro et s'endormit l'âme en paix.

L'avenir leur appartenait.

**Fin **

_Fic achevée et presque écrite (mais pas tapée --')d'une traite o.O_

_Bon, ça finit trop bien à mon goût... Je les laisse en paix pour cette fois mais je me rattraperai XD_

_Bye, bye_


End file.
